Fingerprint identification sensors configured in an electronic device can identify a fingerprint of a user and verify the fingerprint of the user. After the verification is passed, the user is allowed to operate the electronic device, thereby preventing the electronic device from being operated by a stranger and thus ensuring security of the electronic device.
In the related arts, a liquid crystal display (LCD) assembly of an electronic device has fingerprint identification sensors evenly distributed thereon. When an operation signal acting on the LCD assembly is received, a row-by-row scanning begins from a first row of the fingerprint identification sensors in the LCD assembly and ends after the last row of the fingerprint identification sensors in the LCD assembly complete scanning, thereby obtaining the fingerprint of the user.